Eclipse Of Dark Moon
Eclipse Of Dark Moon "Eclipse" is a tall and lanky she-cat with long, spotted legs, a tan base, black ear tips, and dark amber eyes. Personality Eclipse is a very confusing cat, to say the least. She tends to come off as short-tempered and rude, but she simply doesn't see anything wrong with this. She's very quick witted, and is very good with clapbacks to nearly any insult. Having met many normal looking cats, she's quite defensive, though it's really her translation of inner self-doubt about her appearance and build. She's been through quite a lot in her life, and is dealing with a bit of a bipolar, depressive bout. She's absolutely terrified of beetles and fleas, and loves to play and hunt with all things flying (butterflies, moths, birds, dragonflies, etc.). History Eclipse was born a first generation Savannah Cat quite far from the mountains. She was illegally kept in California by her owner, up until the age of about 12 moons. There, she was kept on a raw diet and did quite a bit of hunting and play fighting with her owner and the other cats she was kept with. She wasn't the tamest cat though, and when she was brought along on a trip somewhere close to the ranges, she found herself escaping. She didn't quite mean to run away, but she got swept up in hunting and playing with the new wildlife she was exposed to. As time went on, the she-cat was exposed to a great deal of other cats in the mountains, both toms and she-cats. She had a few flings with some of the toms, but ultimately stopped trying to get so close with other cats after her first litter of kittens. She had them with a tom by the name of Rowan when she was 17 moons old, and she adored her young ones like they were her everything. Laila, a she-cat, Rue, a tom, and Cleo, another tom. When Eclipse's kits were about two moons old, she left them in the nest to go for a walk, thinking Rowan would stay and watch them. She returned a little under an hour later, and found a young fox trying to get easy prey with her little ones. Sadly, even after chasing it off, she was two late. Two were dead upon discovery and one died only minutes later. Rowan returned from hunting to find the scarring scene and attacked Eclipse, thinking she'd done it. She managed to explain before he did any serious damage, thankfully, but he was wary. He blamed her for leaving without virtually forcing him to watch them, even though she'd told him, and even made snide comments about how poor of a mother she was. She stuck around because he was one of the only things she could hold on to, and only five moons later, she was having kits again. Sadly, it was a failed pregnancy. This was the last straw for Rowan, who nearly broke Eclipse down. It was his sick way of grieving and trying to find someone or something to blame. He snapped at Eclipse, lashed out, and emotionally abused her for a moon before she mustered up the courage to go. To this day, she feels that it was the best decision she could have ever made. She joined the tribe while running from the situation emotionally and physically, and has now been a little blossom for five moons.